Singing Metal
by BellatrixLestrangey
Summary: Tumblr anon prompt; Azula is contemplating how to tell Sokka she is worried about his swords being dangerous and thinking how to approach him to move them. The joke is he just throw them away because Azula and babies more important than metal.


Sokka gave his space sword another quick flick to the left, watching as its sleek blade sliced clean through the board he'd set out.

3 strikes to do so.

Not bad.

He gave the sword a couple more swings. An up-cut, a side swing, and a quick forward jab. All-he'd like to think so anyhow-hitting his imaginary foe.

Azula sat across the yard quite uncharacteristically uneasy. Her hand placed on the slight curve of her belly, absent mindedly moving her thumb up and down. Exactly why the constant singing of the man's sword bothered her, she couldn't quite place.

She never had a problem with it before. Contrary, she fancied an occasional sparring match with the water-tribe man.

Sokka drew out a second sword; working simultaneously with them both.

She watched as sunlight caught the blade, glistening on its smooth surface. Watched it slice through makeshift target after makeshift target.

How easy it would be to cut through delicate human flesh. The dullest part of the blade, alone, could cut a small break in her skin.

What if he accidentally hit her with it at full force? What if the blade broke, rebounded, and found a new home in one of her vital organs. Azula cringed, pressing her hand to her tummy a tad more firmly.

Sokka lifted his arms into the air, and threw them both to the side with a considerable amount of force. He held that stance. Something he did every few minutes to take a breather.

It wasn't herself she feared for-she realized-it was the baby she carried.

A doctor could fix her up well enough, and with ease at that. A baby...an unborn one. That would be a bit more taxing. Even with the best help, success would be slim.

He resumed his practice. Another swift forward jab...the kind that would probably most easily kill their to-be-born child. And then a slash. Each movement seemed to paint a new and morbid image in Azula's head.

Each one consisting of her laying in a bloody heap at Sokka's feet. The man's entire body shaking with fear, mental agony, and guilt as he gazed down at the mess spilling from his wife's stomach.

She felt dizzy.

But-unable to watch anymore-Azula heaved herself up regardless, heading for the house. She smoothed down the silk fabric of her kimono.

All the while she puzzled over how to ask him to put off his practicing at least until the baby was wriggling-safely-around in her arms.

And on top of that, how to do so without making herself look weak and afraid.

Sokka glanced up from his tedious routine. This wasn't the first time she'd went inside without a word. Every time, her departure seemed to come sooner and sooner.

Sokka positioned his weaponry back on their designated racks and made his own way into the house. He found the firebender sitting on the sofa-her face knotted deep in thought.

He hadn't seen her look so troubled in a good while.

Azula didn't seem to notice him standing in the doorway. Walking closer still to her, the firebender didn't note his presence. Not until he was standing right behind her. Sokka tucked one of her bangs behind her ear.

"What's going on? What's on your mind?" Sokka inquired, wrapping his arms around her middle—her body warm and inviting. He pressed his lips to the nape of her neck.

Azula didn't answer for a good while…didn't even look up. But after some time she placed her hand atop his and slid it up and down—something that had become a self-soothing gesture for her. "Just...overthinking again." Her tone as nonchalant as ever.

"Care to elaborate?" Sokka asked.

"Sometimes I just worry about what would happen if…"

Azula didn't press on, her lips remaining slightly parted as if she wanted to finish but didn't know how to.

"It's alright, you can tell me what you need to." Sokka insisted. He knew she wouldn't. And he still didn't understand exactly why she had such a hard time with that.

Instead Azula pressed her head against his chest, not moving her hand from her belly. He stared down at her for a minute or two, her words and actions slowly piecing together in his head. She was worried that his practices will take a turn for the worse.

He gave her another kiss, this time on her hairline before getting up and heading outside.

Azula sighed softly and lowered herself into a laying position.

Sokka returned not even a minute later. He cast her a cheerful smile. She tried to bring herself to return it, with just as much success as she had with speaking her mind. She sat up once again, adjusting the cloth of her kimono to better cover herself.

"You don't have to worry anymore." His smile brightened further.

Azula cast a look in the direction of the trash can.

"You don't have to do _that_ , you know." She sighed. "You can lock them away somewhere. I know how important that dumb space sword is to you."

"You never cared about that before."

"Yes, that's because we were talking about boomerang before." She paused. "I don't like boomerang…hit me with it way too much back when. When things weren't as they are now."

Sokka rubbed the back of his head. "I said I was sorry."

Azula shrugged. "Just go retrieve your space sword and find a nice, safe…child proof spot for them. At least until it's time to teach him or her how to use them."

"Sure thing princess." Sokka provided her a mock bow.

Azula rolled her eyes and hoped with every fiber of her being that their child would have her brains.


End file.
